Reactor modules, such as nuclear reactor modules, may be configured to operate in and/or be subjected to a variety of different conditions. These operating conditions may include a wide range of pressures, temperatures, and/or other types of environmental conditions. For example, a number of reactor module components may be submerged in water, or may be exposed to chemicals and/or high levels of radiation. Additionally, performing maintenance on the reactor module may involve shutting down normal operation of the reactor module for an extended period of time. When a typical reactor module is shutdown, it is unable to generate power or electricity. Accordingly, the reactor module should be designed to be a robust system capable of operating within the environmental conditions and while requiring minimal downtime for repair, inspection, maintenance, or refueling.
Reactor modules which are configured to operate in a wet environment, such as where one or more components or structures are located within and/or exposed to water, may provide additional challenges during various operations or procedures associated with the reactor module. For example, one or more components may be exposed to water or water vapor during a maintenance operation. While it may be acceptable that the one or more components are exposed to certain environmental conditions during some types of operations, or for a limited period of time, the exposure to the environmental conditions may not be acceptable during other operations, such as during a startup operation or while the reactor module is generating power.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.